Manual keys, thumb-buttons, and the like for releasing locking-type switch operators of various types have been known heretofore. However, these prior structures have not provided the combination of features desired for greater safety in maintained-type electric tool switches such as automatic locking in the "off" position only, removability of the combined actuator and lock-release member to prevent unauthorized movement of the subactuator from "off" to "on" position while affording easy actuation thereof from "on" to "off" position even when the combined actuator and lock-release member has been removed, retention of the combined actuator and lock-release member on the subactuator with the switch locked, requiring a push-to-unlock motion to allow operation of the switch, trapping of the bias spring on the subactuator to allow removal of the combined actuator and lock-release member, and meeting of the "palm test", that is, preventing the switch from being turned on if struck by the palm of the hand although the combined actuator and lock-release member is inserted in place on the subactuator. Consequently, it has been found desirable to provide an improved mechanism incorporating all of these safety features in one unit.